


Looking Like You Fell in Love tonight

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, ed is so in love, oswald is a badass even when he's sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: Based off a tumblr postMagnus, with a sleepy Alec in his lap : Awww, you are adorable..Alec *sleepily* : I could beat the shit out of you.Magnus *lovingly* : I know..





	Looking Like You Fell in Love tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [This](https://alecbaene.tumblr.com/post/162321252176/magnus-with-a-sleepy-alec-in-his-lap-awww-you)
> 
> Unbeta'd

 

The two were cuddled up in bed, calm and relaxed. The lights were low and the late hour gave way to fatigue. Oswald was drowsy, curled up in Ed’s lap as the infamous riddler read a book intently. his glasses had slipped down since he started reading, the two of them not as put together as usual. The smaller of the two was drifting in and out of sleep, snuggling closer to his partner. Ed moved his book to see what Oswald was doing and was struck by how soft and vulnerable _the mighty penguin_ looked. He was so cute, especially when he was like this. Ed smiled and took a moment to take in what he was seeing.

Ed set his book down on Oswald’s pillow, still open so he didn't lose his page. He started stroking Oswald’s head, running his fingers through the soft black strands and occasionally scratching Os’ scalp, eager to keep producing the low rumble his partner produced at the feel of Ed’s trimmed nails against his skull. The soft purrs made Ed smile even more, he knew that he looked like a fool and could feel his cheeks start to strain, nevertheless he kept scratching and kept smiling. “You’re adorable” Edward muttered, voice so low he wasn’t sure Oswald had heard him. Oswald sniffed and resettled his head in Ed’s lap, snuggling back down and lazily exhaling. The bird was clearly drowsy and nearing sleep. Ed didn’t expect to hear Os’ sleepy voice, thick with how tired he was. “I could beat..-“ a yawn “- the shit out of you” Oswald mumbled, another smaller yawn. Ed chuckled gently and increased the strength of his petting, a fond expression on his face. “I know”

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
